Apareces Tú
by risasevans
Summary: CH.4 Acá un LilyJames que no va al caso... El se fue hace dos años y ella destruida ha vivido todo este tiempo intentando rehacer su vida... pero un encuentro inesperado en el metro de londres desencadenara una serie de sucesos que.. Mal Resumen Buen Fic!
1. La tormenta Esmeralda

Apareces Tú

Capitulo I: La tormenta esmeralda

Lo extrañaba, claro que si. Pero Jamás lo admitiría. Maldito el destino, maldito el día en que todo había acabado, no sabia como había pasado, no lo comprendía, pero lo había aceptado con dignidad o bueno, había huido para que no la vieran llorar. Pero tenia que encontrárselo ahora, cuando había comenzado de nuevo, aparece él, el dueño de sus fantasías diarias y sus sueños al anochecer, su razón de vida y su razón de muerte, pues vivía por el, y en mas de una ocasión quiso concurrir al suicidio, también por el. Maldita su suerte, y maldito el reencuentro, porque justo ahora que podía sentirse mas segura de si misma llega el hombre protagonista de sus pesadillas hechas realidad y sus ilusiones regadas y acaba con lo poco que le queda, porque con solo verle de nuevo el fuego en su cabeza es apagado y las cámaras esmeraldas pierden brillo y calidez, porque su alegría pasajera es destruida y al fin y al cabo, pasa. Maldito el hombre y maldita ella, maldito su "que tal?" y malditas sus lagrimas, porque desde el fatídico reencuentro sus ojitos verdes estaban opacos y ahogados, porque la lluvia era incesante y al parecer la tormenta no acabaría pronto. Maldito el momento en que lo vio y decidió volverse a casa, maldita la cita que había desperdiciado y todo por unos ojos café que la taladraban tras unas gafas en el tren.

Tumbada, en su cama, se hallaba Lily Evans, una pelirroja hermosa de unos 20 años, con un rostro triste, estaba despeinada y con sus característicos ojos esmeraldas empapados en lágrimas saladas a cortesía del ayer. La pelirroja llevaba tres días en cama, viviendo del helado y películas de cuarta que consiguió en un cajón de la cursi de su hermana, porque hacia dos años había perdido al amor de su vida, porque hacia dos años que no veía a James Potter, y hacia 3 días se lo había cruzado en el metro para llegar al norte del Londres Muggle, y hacia 3 días toda la fortaleza que había adquirido en 2 largos años, se había esfumado. Aun lo recordaba muy bien…

Flash-Back

Era viernes, esa noche tenía una cita con un chico que había conocido en la boda de una de sus mejores amigas, Alice, ahora esposa de Frank Longbottom, cuando de repente voltea inconscientemente hacia su derecha y puede observar que sentado, muy cerca suyo, esta el hombre que le robo el corazón y luego lo devolvió hecho pedazos, el hombre por el que moría y el que la había abandonado sin ninguna explicación.

James Potter estaba allí, tan guapo y sensual como siempre, de seguro seguía conquistando miles de chicas con cada paso que daba, como en la escuela. Seguramente se sintió observado porque levanto la vista hacia Lily y con mucha sorpresa la observo unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad para la joven, se levanto y con una sonrisa "y vaya ¡qué sonrisa!" se sentó junto a Evans y le dijo:

-¿Qué tal Lils?—Como si nunca nada hubiese pasado, como si los años siguieran intactos… como si el nunca la hubiese dejado, la saludó, con el mismo apelativo cariñoso que utilizo al referirse a ella desde que estudiaban en Hogwarts, como los meses que estuvieron juntos al terminar sus estudios, como lo hizo todos y cada uno de los días antes de irse de la vida de la pelirroja. Junto toda su fuerza de voluntad para aguantar las ganas que tenia de llorar, besarle y hasta matarle.

-Todo bien, ¿Cómo te ha ido?—le dijo con respeto, como te diriges a tus superiores o a tus profesores en épocas estudiantiles, porque no lo conocía, porque hacia dos años ya no tenia pizca de confianza ni trato con ese ser llamado James.

El hombre la miro por unos segundos, como analizando la respuesta de su interlocutora, lo cual provoco que está se sonrojara furiosamente, la formalidad y la madurez que se podía observar en los rasgos de esa pelirroja por la cual siempre deliró.

-También, Lily, también—contesto al fin con simpleza, parecía indiferente a la situación—Hace mucho que no nos vemos, luces muy bien—Continuo mirándola de una manera que la chica no pudo descifrar para luego agregar—¿Alguna cita?—Parecía interesado, la pelirroja sintió pesadez y un vació inmenso y tenia ganas de gritarle "Si, tengo una cita con un chico inmaduro y para nada mi tipo, pero ahora que mas da, desde que te fuiste soy inservible en todo tipo de relación." Pero se contuvo y con mucho porte contestó:

-Si, ahora me reuniré con un chico bastante agradable en el Penguin—Le dolió, si que le dolió decirlo, pues allí, solían ir casi todos los viernes por la noche a cenar, porque ese había sido uno de los sitios de mayor importancia en su relación, le dolió porque ninguna compañía diferente a él haría tan gustosas y perfectas las visitas a dicho restaurante. Aún no entendía como había aceptado ir con ese chico justamente a ese lugar, porque no es que el chico le cayera mal, vamos, que era una tortura oírle hablar.

A la pelirroja le pareció vislumbrar un brillo nostálgico y hasta triste en la mirada café del joven, pero prefirió no darle importancia, no quería hacerse ilusiones con un imposible, no otra vez. "¿Un brillo nostálgico? Por favor, si hace dos años que no veo al hombre, y ¿Quién sabe? Capaz y hasta está casado y formo una familia con otra mujer… Y yo aquí, fingiendo estar bien frente a el hombre que me robo el corazón y lo destruyo de tan vil manera… que patética soy, merlin"

-OH, si, el Penguin—James parecía querer rememorar todas las veladas juntos en aquel lugar en esos diminutos instantes, se podía observar en su sonrisa llena de melancolía, la cual la pelirroja pudo descifrar con integra facilidad. Al percatarse de ello, la joven se cuestiono sobre si el podría distinguir también el brillo triste en sus ojos verdosos y su añejanza, reflejada en la curvatura que yacía en sus finos labios, asemejando una sonrisa—hace años no lo visito, bueno, lo cual es obvio pues he estado fuera del país.. pero, dime ¿sigue tan deliciosa la comida como antes?

Como iba a saberlo, si hacia dos años no lo visitaba, si la última vez que había ido había sido junto a ese hombre que tenía a su lado

-La verdad que no lo se, tengo años que no voy al sitio, pero según me han comentado sigue igual de exquisito—Los ojos de James brillaron, esta vez podía estar segura, pensó que podría hacerle ilusión el saber que no había ido con nadie mas al sitio que compartían los dos, pero al parecer luego recordó que el tema había surgido porque esa noche ella volvería a aquel lugar, con otro.

El metro de paro y cada uno debía seguir su camino.

-Bueno, James, un placer habernos reencontrado, debo irme—Estrecho su mano, estremeciéndose y luego de oír un "hasta luego, cuídate mucho Lily" se marcho, rumbo a su casa, pues con el revoltijo de estomago que tenia no podría salir con nadie mas. No se percato que un hombre alto, de cabello negro alborotado y gafas redondas la observaba con una sonrisa melancólica hasta que cruzo dos cuadras mas allá.

Ambos sabían que esa, no seria la última vez que se verían…

Fin Flash-Back

-¡Es que merlín me odia!—Gritaba la pelirroja al vació de su habitación, harta de si misma, al darse cuenta de que nuevamente se había sentado en el alfeizar con la frente pegada a la ventana, esperando ver a un James entrando sonriente a casa, dándole un beso luego de decirle un "buenas noches, cariño". Se sentía sola, y la añoranza se apoderaba de ella, todo se volvía gris y la música ya no tenia sentido, su alegría y viveza, se habían esfumado, y las melodías se volvían tristes de nuevo, porque el aparecía y se sentía insegura lejos de sus brazos, el verlo tan guapo, como si el tiempo no pasara por el, las lagrimas saladas se vuelven la condena de la pobre bruja, porque cada flor que conjuró, se ha marchitado, porque su reloj mágico se ha parado y cada rincón de aquella habitación, le recuerdan a el y siente impulsos de incinerarla, porque su vida sin el es miserable, porque le entrego su alma y la tiro, alejándose de ella, olvidándose de ese amor eterno que siempre le profesó, olvidándose así, de todos los sueños compartidos y las mañanas que amanecieron juntos, las noches en una misma cama y los días en los que ambos ocupaban la mente del otro, la espera por una nueva aventura, el reto de amarse sin medida y añadir un nuevo verso a su historia marchita, su historia que de ser un cuento de hadas se ha convertido en la peor de las pesadillas, y en el cual, el amor y el bien, no salen invictos. Porque amar es un juego de dos, en el cual el equipo en el que siempre jugaron, se hundió, cual barco en el océano. "Ya ves si soy idiota, que ahora te tendré que volver a olvidar" pensaba la chica de ojos verdes.

La tormenta esmeralda, se volvía incesante.


	2. Gafas Mojadas

Apareces Tú

Capitulo II: Gafas mojadas

Se sentía idiota, hacia dos años que no la veía, claro que había recibido noticias de ella, nunca perdió el contacto con sus amigos, y ellos siempre estuvieron cerca de ella, le dolía escuchar que se hallaba triste, le dolió mucho cuando se entero que el día después de haber abandonado su hogar con ella, ella había huido y había vuelto muchos meses después, meses que fueron una agonía eterna para el, nadie supo nada de Lily Evans hasta el día de su regreso.

Habían pasado dos años desde que la había dejado sin darle una razón, y se sentía un idiota por haber abandonado a la que sería la mujer de su vida, a la que representaba a la mujer con la que siempre soñó estar, y justo cuando la tenia para el, que lo amaba y no se imaginaba con otro hombre, que no fuera él.

Pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto… Tenía una razón de peso para irse, y de haberle sucedido mil veces más, mil veces más se habría alejado de ella… Pero ahora, que ella estaba a salvo y sin riesgos de ser lastimada, haría hasta lo imposible por estar de nuevo a su lado… Si ella lo deseaba así, porque esta claro que si ella era feliz junto a alguien mas, el se haría a un lado y estaría allí para ella, como su compañero indiscutible. Pero ella no era feliz, lo había visto en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, o en esa mueca que usurpaba su bello rostro pretendiendo llegar a la altura de esa sonrisa bella y perfecta que la caracterizó siempre, esa sonrisa que lo cautivó, esa, la que nunca olvidaría… Le parecía que esos dos años sin ver sus resplandecientes ojos verdes, sus pecas juguetonas y su único cabello rojizo, habían sido eternos, soñaba cada noche con tocar su piel, perderse nuevamente en sus cabellos, en sus ojos, en sus labios… en esos finos y rojizos labios antepuestos a sus perlados dientes… como los de ninguna otra chica en la escuela… como los de ninguna otra mujer en el mundo.

En ese instante, el timbre del departamento de James Potter sonó, sacándolo de los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza hacia 3 días.

-¡Cornamenta!—Lo saludaron calurosamente sus mejores amigos Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, dos jóvenes guapos de la misma edad de James.

-Hola, Chicos…—Les saludo aun perdido en sus pensamientos, adentrándose de nuevo en su departamento, sin poder borrar de su mente a la pelirroja de sus sueños.

-Prongs, ¿Ocurre algo?—Pregunto con preocupación Sirius Black, Canuto para los amigos. Un Hombre alto y increíblemente guapo. Sus ojos grises altamente irresistibles, su sonrisa seductora y su cuerpo de ensueño volvían locas a todas las mujeres que llegaban a verle. Llevaba el cabello negro azulado por los hombros y podía observarse lo mucho que lo cuidaba.

-Hemos venido porque estamos realmente preocupados, James, Hace tres días que volviste de Nueva York y no hemos sabido nada de ti… ¿Qué rayos ocurre, cornamenta?—pronuncio con su seductora voz ronca y aterciopelada Remus Lupin, Lunático, el era alto también y con un gran cuerpo, pero lo que mas gustaba de el era ese porte maduro y la seguridad y confianza que sus preciosos ojos miel transmitían, su cabello era dorado y usaba un ligero flequillo hacia la izquierda.

-Lily—Fue lo único que logro articular el merodeador a sus amigos

Remus y Sirius se miraron y su preocupación se incremento, sabían que tarde o temprano su amigo la volvería a ver, y en ese momento tendrían que estar allí, para cuidar del bienestar de James… pero no esperaban que fuese tan pronto.

Antes de que pudieran articular palabra James tomo aire y comenzó a hablar.

-La encontré en el metro, cuando venia a casa del aeropuerto. Esta preciosa, digo, siempre ha sido hermosa, pero dios hace tanto que no la veía. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de tomarla en mis brazos y besarla. No saben lo pesado que me cayó el que me dijera que esa noche tenía una cita en el Penguin. Chicos en El Penguin! Ese era nuestro sitio. Quien sabe si ahora ella estará de novia con un infeliz por ahí…-James empuñaba sus manos con fuerza y la amargura se reflejaba claramente en su rostro.

Sirius coloco una mano en el hombro de su amigo, en señal de apoyo. Remus, pensativo, lo miro y luego de unos segundos de silencio, habló.

-Pues, dudo mucho que ahora Lily se halle de novia con Albert…—James y Sirius lo miraron sin comprender.

—Sirius, recuerdas en la boda de Alice y Frank, aquel chico rubio que mantuve vigilado pues se acercaba demasiado a Lils? Pues.. Lo oí invitarla a salir… dijo que la llamaría al teléfono en la semana para quedar… Pues, Lily acepto solo por la insistencia del idiota, pues su cara era realmente un poema. Claro, que tu no podías haberte dado cuenta de eso mientras te morreabas con Dawson.

-Oh ya.. lo siento, es que esa fiera de Dawson me vuelve loco…

-Vamos Sirius, tienes un gran problema de protagonismo.. En este momento el foco es cornamenta y Lily—Lo cortó Remus. James, se hallaba hundido, nuevamente, en sus pensamientos, y volvía a empuñar sus manos, aun con más fuerza que antes, detalle que tanto Remus como Sirius percibieron.

-James, ¿sigues con nosotros?—El aludido asintió, rojo de furia aún—Y ¿Haz comido algo estos días?—Volvió a simplemente asentir. Claro que había comido, deseando triturar así al tal "Albert".

-Deberías salir y tomar un poco de aire fresco, ¿no crees?, este estado de encierro no te hace nada bien, hermano—Le dijo en tono preocupado Canuto—Además, pronto deberás volver al ministerio y a las misiones.

-Sin contar que lo más probable es que Dumbledore quiera reunirse para hablar contigo—Acotó Lunático.

-Si, quizás tengan razón. Creo que iré a darme una ducha y saldré a caminar un rato.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa nos llamas a los Feletonos, estaremos pendientes.

-Telefonos, Sirius, Telefonos—Le corrigio Remus con una sonrisa resignada mientras salían del departamento de su amigo del alma.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dicho y hecho, James se dio una ducha rápida y salió a dar una vuelta por un parque que se hallaba junto a su edificion en Abbey Road.

Por mas que intentaba despejarse y no pensar en ella, no podía sacar de su cabeza lo hermosa que se veía y lo bien que le sentaba ese atuendo que llevaba el dia de su encuentro en el metro, Su fina camisa de satín verde a juego con sus preciosos ojos esmeralda, esos pantalones ajustados de color negro, sus zapatillas de siempre y una coleta alta sujetando su cabello rojizo, resaltando así sus facciones delgadas y el muy sutil maquillaje que lucía. Sin duda alguna, Jamás habría una mujer mas atractiva a los ojos de James que Lily Evans.

Llevaba alrededor de una hora caminando cuando la lluvia empezó a caer sobre Abbey Road y sus alrededores, empapándolo. Corrió en busca de unos bancos techados que se encontraban en el medio del parque. Cuando por fin los consiguió ya estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Sintió la respiración entrecortada de alguien detrás de el y pudo oir los suaves gemidos cansados de una mujer. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, aunque no sabia bien porque, sin ser muy consciente de sus actos se fue dando la vuelta. A través de sus muy mojadas gafas divisó una muy peculiar e indescifrable mancha de color rojo. Pudo percibir como su desconocida acompañante se tensaba y como el ambiente se volvia tan pesado que podría cortársele con una hojilla. Limpio sus lentes con prisa y lo que vio a continuación lo dejo helado.

Frente a el una sonrojada, agitada y empapada Lily Evans lo miraba con sorpresa y algo parecido a la melancolía. Las lagrimas se podían distinguir entre las gotas de lluvia en el rostro de la pelirroja y sus ojos enrojecidos por el efecto astringente de dichas lagrimas.

En ese momento, James Potter, se arrepentía infinitamente de haber secado sus gafas mojadas.

Buenas, buenas, buenas…

Si, si… es el primer fic que publico… pronto publicare otros… -…

Se que estos dos capitulos han sido sumamente cortos… estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hacerlos mas largos, es solo que los hago en manuscrito y a papel y lapiz se ven mucho mas largos, ademas que con las horas que lleva escribirlos parece que son grandes capitulos, pero ya ven que no es asi, mayor decepción que me he llevado al pasarlo a la pc… pero bueno… espero hasta ahora les vaya gustando… y recuerden un review por capitulo hace un capi feliz y capi feliz autora feliz… lo que significa capis nuevos a la vista (… ya tengo tres capitulos mas listos…. Pronto los subire…

Mil besines sabor a merodeador…

LiiEvans


	3. Un simple Roce

Apareces Tú

Capitulo III: Un simple roce

_Lluvia, maldita lluvia…_

Lily Evans corría bajo la potente lluvia que ahogaba los rincones de un Parque en Abbey Road. Luego de diez minutos buscando refugio, llegó al centro del parque donde se hallaban unos bancos en un espacio techado, allí podría secar su ropa con su varita y escapar del frío infernal que la condenaba. Pero al llegar una imagen inesperada la saco de su ensimismamiento.

La razón de sus lagrimas, la razón de sus enrojecidos ojos, el hombre por el cual llevaba tres días sumida en el mayor de los grados de la depresión, el hombre por el cual se encontraba allí, destrozada y había sido sacada se su cama a rastras; estaba allí, frente a ella, ajeno a todo.

Al parecer sus gafas se hallaban empapadas y no le habían permitido reconocerle.

Lily se hallaba en un trance total. Olvidó el frío que sentía, sus ojos rojos y perdió la noción del tiempo. No supo nunca cuanto tiempo estuvo asi, respirando con dificultad, observandole con embelesamiento casi palpable. Hasta que sin saber como…

-James…--Susurró, hecha polvo.

-Lily…--Atinó a decir el pelinegro. Lily pudo fijarse de lo mojado que estaba el chico y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al notar bajo su húmeda camiseta el torso de el y su bien formado pecho. Elevo su vista al nivel del rostro y hubo un detalle en los ojos del joven que la paralizó por completo. Sus preciosos ojos café llevaban un tono rojizo muy similar al que se observaba en los suyos propios, los cuales se llenaron de lagrimas a cuenta nueva al recordar el porque de su estado lamentable desde hacia tres días hasta entonces. Y sin control alguno de sí misma, se dejo caer en un banco que se hallaba a sus espaldas, mientras las lágrimas caían muy despacio por sus pecosas y pálidas mejillas. Y el, _lo notó_.

Ver a Lily así, fue la peor de las torturas. Sus ojos rojos humedeciéndose y dejando escapar lágrimas rebeldes e incontenibles, le destrozaron el alma y no fue capaz de retener unas pequeñas gotas de mar salado bajando por sus mejillas de la misma manera que las de la chica. Acercándose lentamente a ella, la abrazó de manera sutil, acariciando sus hombros, buscando tranquilizarle, a ella, a ambos. Una descarga eléctrica los invadió, estremeciéndose ante el contacto. Lily levanto la vista hasta juntar su mirada esmeralda con la café del merodeador.

Quería besarlo, golpearlo, interrogarlo. Y las dudas y los infinitos _porque_ ansiosos de una respuesta, ansiosos por saber la verdad, invadieron su cabeza, atormentándola sin escapatoria.

James, en ese momento se sentía morir. Era tan hermosa, había olvidado la belleza que sus ojos reflejaban al llorar y cuando con ternura susurraba un te amo tan profundo como ella misma, era su esencia, sus ojos se volvían claros y brillaban como nunca. Era como un espectáculo de luces, que quien lo observaba, quedaba prendado y no podía apartar su mirada de tan hermosa imagen.

Sintió deseos de decirle cuanto la añoraba, cuanto la necesitaba, la deseaba, la sentía y por sobre todas las cosas cuanto la amaba. Pero no pudo mas que perderse en su mirada acuosa y resplandeciente, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus finos labios de color rosa, que siempre habían tenido un sabor entre vainilla y gloria. Y deseo nuevamente, perderse en el dulce sabor de los labios de la pelirroja y enredarse en sus cabellos rojizos. Deseo ver la sonrisa tímida y el rubor de sus mejillas al oírlo decirle cuan hermosa era. Deseo poder seguir a su lado y despertar cada mañana sabiéndola suya.

Lily se hallaba perdida en los ojos cafés del joven. Rememorando todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivieron juntos. Deseando que el nunca se hubiese ido, para poder besarle, abrazarle y sentir esa fragancia varonil tan característica de el, para saberse dueña única y absoluta de las caricias del moreno. Y las dudas aparecieron de la nada una vez mas, destrozando a la pobre pelirroja. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué la había abandonado sin darle una razón, una explicación justa para su partida? ¿Por qué de un día para otro se alejo de ella sabiendo el amor que ella le profesaba? ¿Acaso había dejado de amarla?...

-¿Por qué?—Las mejillas de Lily se encendieron, tornándose de un rojo mas intenso que el de su propio cabello, al notar que como un acto involuntario había expresado en voz alta esa duda que llevaba 2 años carcomiéndola.

-¿Por qué?—Repitió el joven apesadumbrado. Suspiró y continuó—Porque siempre te he amado y preferí arriesgar mi felicidad que perderte para siempre y sin marcha atrás. Porque Te Amo y nunca permitiría que te hicieran daño, mucho menos siendo por mi causa y pudiendo evitarlo, Jamás permitiré que te pongan una mano encima. Y porque aun te amo y se que estas a salvo, he vuelto.

Lily, ante esa respuesta quedó helada, pero aun no le cerraba, no veía la lógica de aquella revelación. Quería creerle, lo necesitaba, pero había algo que no le cerraba, pero a pesar de los gritos irritantes e imperativos que su cerebro emitía, una vez mas gano eso que dictó el corazón…

-No comprendo—Susurró sumamente consternada.

-Lo se, amor mío, pero aún no es seguro que te revele el porque de mi partida, solo quiero que sepas que nunca te abandoné. Cuando sea hora, te lo explicare todo como es debido. Por ahora, solo quiero que sepas cuanto te amo y que nunca haría nada que te hiciera derramar una sola lagrima si no supiera que es lo mejor para ti. Lo siento mucho, mi amada pelirroja—Dicho esto, tomo su rostro con sutileza entre sus manos. Miró con dulzura y cariño infinito las sonrojadas mejillas de Lily. Beso con ternura una lágrima que se deslizaba solitaria por ellas, haciendo a la chica estremecerse. Luego, cerró los ojos lentamente y posó leve y dulcemente sus labios carnosos sobre los finos y delicados de ella, rozándolos nada más. Y aunque fue un simple roce, sus corazones junto con sus palpitares enloquecieron.

Los labios de James, esos tan ansiados y añorados le habían dicho nuevamente que la amaban y luego, por fin, después de dos largos años, sentirlos posarse con esa delicadeza sobre los suyos aunque fuese por unos escasos segundos, fue como tocar el cielo. Los labios de James sabían a chocolate. Lily no pudo evitar gemir, desolada, ansiosa, enamorada.

Los labios de Lily, esos que eran la puerta a aquel tan deseado paraíso, tan dulce y frágil, aún con ese sutil sabor a vainilla. Esos labios que al contacto eran tan suaves como acariciar la piel tersa de un bebé y a la vez tan sensuales y pasionales como los de ninguna otra mujer. Bendita ella y sus labios angelicales. La amaba, nunca dejaría de hacerlo, definitivamente no había mujer como Lily Evans, ni la habría. Su respiración se volvia un poco forzosa, quería mas de su pelirroja, la deseaba tanto o mas que nunca.

Ninguno de los dos abría los ojos aún, con sus frentes juntas, sentían la suave respiración del otro, ella con sus manos apoyadas en el fuerte pecho de el, mientras el la tomaba suavemente por la cintura, temiendo que quisiera alejarse de el. Era como un sueño del que ninguno quería despertar, pero James sabia que tarde o temprano deberían volver a la realidad. Con un corto movimiento de su varita, seco la ropa de ambos y separándose poco a poco del cuerpo de lily susurro en su oído.

-Lo siento, princesa—Y luego de besar la delicada mano de la joven, desapareció.

Y Lily Evans se quedó allí, con una sonrisa tonta de enamorada en el rostro, con los sentimientos a flor de piel gracias a un simple roce.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Y se acabo lo que se daba por hoy (…

Antes que nada, agradecer esos hermosos reviews que hacen posible el UP de un nuevo chapp!

**Jana Evans:** me alegra mucho saber que te gusta el fic… lo mas probable es que lo hayas leído en PotterFics… allí también lo he subido -…

He de decir que amo tus fics, todo sucede a la misma vez en distinto tiempo y el songfic whatsername me encantaron!!

**MfluvLJ:** Mil gracias por ese review!! Estoy muy feliz de que te guste la trama del fic… y aun mas el que te agrade el como intento transmitir los sentimientos de Lily y James ya que es justo lo que quiero… siempre me han gustado los fics que me hacen sentir y he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer algo parecido y que cada vez sea de mayor agrado para ustedes, mis lectores! Ah! Y antes que se me olvide, gracias por agregarme a mi y a mi historia a tus favoritos!! (

**GeilyBelly:** Muchísimas gracias!! No sabes lo feliz que hace a esta personita el que te guste la historia! Debo agradecerte por haber admitido a mi humilde historia entre tus favoritos! .

**Chofi-mond:** Mil Gracias!! Es muy grato entrar a los RR de mi fic y conseguirme con comentarios como este… me han subido el autoestima (… es genial que les guste la trama de la historia y mi redacción, debo admitir que la primera vez que fui a subir un capitulo en PotterFics tenia cierto miedo de que no fuese a gustar… hago todo mi esfuerzo por mejorar con cada capi que va…. Besos!

**Caathee:** Sii!! Millones de gracias por ese Revieww! Pues a mi también me gusta mucho leer fics como este que intento escribir… aunque muchos me han dicho que le hace falta algo de chiste… si, quizás tienen razón… es solo que me he metido demasiado al aire dramático y ya no se de donde sacarle lo gracioso… pero bueno… haré todo lo posible (

Mil besos a todos los que leen esta historia y saludos a quien postea -

LiiEvans


	4. Recuerdos y un Café

**Apareces Tú**

Capitulo IV: Recuerdos y un Café

_LiiEvanz_

**Disclaimer:** No soy rubia, ni valgo más que la reina de Inglaterra… Harry Potter & Cía. no me pertenecen…

Lily se hallaba en su cálida y amplia cama. El día anterior había sido una demencia total, al despertar con migraña y el rastro ojeroso que un día de llanto le habían dejado, jamás se habría imaginado que se encontraría con James Potter. Se había dejado caer, se había ablandado y lo había dejado entrar. Se rozó, lentamente, los finos y rosas labios con una delicada sonrisa en ellos, después de dos largos años había probado de nuevo, tan siquiera unos escasos pero gloriosos segundos, ese sabor achocolatado de los dulces labios del moreno. Volvió a sonreír. Llevaba, desde el momento de aquel simple pero magnífico roce de labios, esa sonrisa tonta de chiquilla enamorada, obviando los momentos en los que sus estornudos tipo trol interrumpían el tranquilo silencio en el que se hallaba la joven. Y lo recordó, su primer beso con el joven Potter. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Lejos de allí James Potter se hallaba pensando en justamente lo mismo que ella.

Flash Back

-Lils…-Le llamaba un joven moreno de diecisiete años a una linda pelirroja de su misma edad que se hallaba recostada junto a el en el frío césped de los terrenos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería

-¿Si, James?

-¿Es cierto… Hm, Es verdad que…?—Balbuceaba el moreno revolviendo su ya enmarañada cabellera azabache, en una clara señal de nerviosismo que Lily Evans, su mejor amiga, conocía muy bien.

-Vamos, Jamie, suéltalo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?-Pregunto con suavidad y un leve tono divertido en su voz una intrigada y curiosa Lily.

James Bufó enojado, estaba cansado ya de no tener el valor suficiente para preguntarle a la pelirroja de sus sueños eso que llevaba días carcomiéndole la cabeza. Tomando aire, se armo de valor y pregunto.- Lily… ¿Es cierto eso que dicen de que sales con Patterson?

La pelirroja, sorprendida, suspiro y se recostó con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro derecho del chico. Sonriendo, le contestó:

-No, bonito…—Fue casi un susurro, cargado de una dulzura inexplicable, cerró los ojos y con disimulo aspiro el olor tan viril y único que el moreno desprendía, se sentía inmensamente feliz a su lado, mientras que a su lado un moreno se hallaba con las tersas mejillas sonrojadas perceptiblemente, estaba seguro de que si en ese momento ella le mirase, lo hubiese notado; no es que ella nunca le diera motes afectuosos, es solo que el moreno a diferencia de la creencia del mundo mundial, era muy tímido, y el simple hecho de tener tan cerca a su pelirroja amada, agregándole su tono dulce y motes, sin contar ese aroma a lirios tan embriagante tan característico de la chica, era una tortura china, era como tocar un con la punta de los pies el suave suelo del limbo, y el, a pesar de todo, se conformaba simplemente con ver una sonrisa en su rostro cada día; ella sentía lo mismo. La pelirroja se sintió estremecer por primera vez en el día al momento en que el moreno comenzó a acariciar con ternura su sedosa y colorina cabellera, pudo sentir también como el chico suspiraba y descargaba tensiones al oír la negación de ella, pero hizo caso omiso a ese detalle, aún con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento, prosiguió:

-¿Recuerdas qué te conté acerca de las cartas que Nicholas me envió estas vacaciones, cierto?—el asintió, aunque sabia que ella no esperaba una respuesta—Pues, todo comenzó porque el se acercó a mi para preguntarme el porque no había contestado sus ultimas cinco lechuzas, y no sabia que hacer, vamos ¡Qué no podía ir y decirle "Oye tío no te he contestado porque me haz sacado de mis casillas y casi me salen caries entre tanta cursilería tuya"!—James río, Lily sabía perfectamente el porque lo hacía: Siempre había dicho que Lily era demasiado benevolente, puede que en confianza soltara cualquier tipo de barbarie, que a personas que le hubiesen hecho real daño o fuesen despreciables a su opinión les dijera sus cuatro verdades a la cara, pero de lo contrario, caperucita roja era mas ofensiva que ella—Así que tuve que decirle una pequeñita, pero minúscula mentirita—Lily sonrió con pureza e inocencia, mientras casi juntaba sus dedos índice y pulgar. A pesar de la costumbre y de su muy bien alto concepto de "No siento nada más allá de la mas pura y sincera de las amistades hacia James Potter", se sentía cálida y más feliz que nunca entre sus brazos, _"Madera y Pino" _pensaba Lily, inundándose en la fragancia del chico, degustando la delicadeza con la que acariciaba su cabellera. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas como su cabello al pensar, a que sabrían los carnosos y siempre sonrientes labios de su mejor amigo—Le he dicho que mi querida hermana había sufrido graves lesiones y se hallaba en un hospital _muggle_ luego de caer de un quinto piso, y yo por supuesto me encontraba devastada y no había contestado las cartas de nadie—Ahora sí, James Potter, se largo a reír, mientras Lily fruncía el ceño, dado a que en el trayecto de las carcajadas de James, este había parado de acariciarle el cabello. Abrió los ojos dispuesta a reclamarle la falta de atención y jugar un rato con el. Pero al hacerlo, se encontró con dos hermosos y profundos ojos almendrados que la observaban alucinados, penetrándola. La miraban con dulzura, con cariño indescriptible, anhelantes. Y con una mezcla ininteligible de sensaciones, sin saber muy bien lo que hacían, juntaron sus labios en un tímido y cálido beso. Ella posó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, jugando con su cabello; mientras el delicadamente la tomaba por la cintura, atrayéndola hacía si. Ella, ansiosa, quiso profundizar aquel contacto separando sus labios, dándole acceso al moreno, y, con gracia, sus lenguas dieron entrada a toda la pasión y el anhelo de sus bocas entrelazadas en una danza acompasada, acoplándose la una a la otra con fascinante perfección. Cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse, y notaron el como la luna diurna comenzaba a resplandecer se separaron, dando chance a sus miradas de encontrarse, brillantes y expectantes, _miradas enamoradas_. Y para cerrar esa perfecta noche, juntaron sus frentes, mientras el le susurraba dulcemente, lo mucho que la amaba.

Fin Flash-Back

En silencio, Lily Evans seguía en cama, pensando en como se había enamorado tan profundamente de aquel chico, al que siempre había odiado, o simplemente, nunca le odio, por orgullo, tal vez por temor, había permitido que su engañoso corazón fuera manipulado por la falsa razón, convirtiendo todo su amor, para evitar el dolor. Porque la vida de Lily Evans era un rompecabezas sin todas las piezas, con una historia confusa, con sonrisas torcidas, con sentimientos encontrados y farsas preparadas, con miles de ilusiones rotas en una bolsa. Y recordó la mascara que debía llevar, porque la pelirroja se sentía como una pequeña perdida en una fiesta de disfraces, donde no hallas el camino a casa, donde no ves esa mano amiga que te ha de guiar, y donde todos enmascarados bailan la danza de la hipocresía.

Porque eran contadas 4 las personas con las cuales podía mostrarse en plenitud y con total sinceridad, sin mentiras o antifaces de grandeza y fortaleza, porque la prefecta Evans había sido una colegiala asustadiza y confusa que se defendía detrás de mareas de libros de texto y una insignia de poder, Porque luego de descontar puntos tras oír un "sangre sucia, Evans", corría a la torre astronómica a llorar al punto de deshidratar. Porque la aurora Evans se escondía tras la rudeza de una profesión pura y la fuerza de una varita lista para aturdir y atacar a todo aquel que osara herir a su gente, que osara herirle a ella.

Porque Lillian Evans, nunca fue de piedra.

-¡Achiss!—Y ahí va otra vez, un estornudo interrumpe las silenciosas cavilaciones de la joven. Porque todo tiene un precio, y rozar los dulces labios de James Potter e impregnarse en su fragancia, le había costado un molesto resfriado, y es que ¿Quién pensaba en los riesgos de ganarse una pulmonía teniendo a James junto a ti, abrazándote e incitándote a besarle? Y de nuevo, Sonrió.

-¡Buen día, zanahoria en cuarentena!—Le saludó ruidosamente Sam Dawson, una de sus mejores amigas. Esta chica que irrumpía en la habitación, llevaba el cabello negro con las puntas violetas y uno que otro mechón azul celeste. Alocada, apasionada e irracional. Iba vestida con unos pants tubito negros y una camiseta verde con pequeñas guitarras y una batería en negro— ¿Sabías que tu príncipe despeinado ha cogido un resfriado, igual que tú? ¡Que casualidad! ¿A que no, roja?

-Vamos, Sam, deja a Lils, que si se encontró bajo el chaparrón a James y no nos lo ha contado, es su problema—Dijo con una sonrisa, Annie McCain, la otra mejor amiga de Lily, Una rubia con pequeños reflejos negros, con aspecto infantil, ingenuo y juguetón. Sus ojos azules y sonrisa cautivadora, además de su mente soñadora y volátil eran lo que la diferenciaba de Samantha, y lo que tenía enamorado en "secreto" a Remus Lupin, mejor amigo de James a la vez que de Lily. Ella iba vestida con una falda escocesa por encima de las rodillas, zapatillas, calentadores y una bufanda color gris sobre la franela ¾ de color rojo. En sus brazos llevaba una bandeja con sopa y refresco muggle, la cual colocó en las piernas de la pelirroja enferma.

-Gracias, Annie—Dijo la pelirroja en un intento de sarcasmo, frustrado por su voz completamente nasal. La chica llevaba un aspecto infantil, con dos trenzas maltrechas, su nariz roja y mejillas congestionadas.

-¿Cómo sigues, preciosa?—Preguntó Ann, en tono maternal, pasando por alto la última frase de la pelirroja.

-Fatal—respondió con simpleza la chica, tomando un sorbo de su sopa. Hizo un gesto de conformidad, para comunicarles a sus amigas que le gustaba, a lo que estas rieron, tachándola de cría irremediable.

-Que bueno que te guste, roja—Dijo en tono burlesco Sam—Estoy segura de que James no tendrá ningún problema en pasarte la receta.

En ese instante Lily escupió todo el líquido que se hallaba bebiendo en esos momentos, causando las carcajadas de sus amigas.

-Joder, ¿esto lo hizo Potter?

-No, rojita, tranquila, es solo que por tu reacción se pagarían los galeones del mundo, lo juro—logró articular Sam entre carcajadas.

-Vamos, Lils, cuéntanos, es obvio que algo paso con James.

-De acuerdo, pues…—Y Lily comenzó con el relato de lo sucedido en día anterior en el parque de Abbey Road—Y desapareció. Fue genial—Sus amigas sonrieron y ella no pudo mas que sonrojarse—No se burlen, taradas.

-Jo, Jo, ya vino a hablar la Zanahoria ambulante—Y luego de toda una tarde entre cotilleos y jugarretas, Sam y Annie se fueron marchando.

Esa noche, la pelirroja Evans, se durmió de nuevo sola en su cama, con una rosa marchita entre sus manos, que en sus años de colegiala significó el comienzo de una nueva ilusión.

-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----

-Buenas tardes, Srta. Evans—la aludida respondió al saludo con un asentimiento cordial mientras cerraba tras de sí la puerta del despacho de su jefe—bueno la he llamado aquí, porque tenemos una misión para usted. Se sospecha que un funcionario y gran accionista de la gran industria de dulces de Berttie Bott, lo cual no viene al caso ahora, ha estado haciendo ciertos tramites ilegales, como la venta y compra de ciertos artefactos ilegales, ciertos fraudes y se presume también que ha estado adentrando en la fabrica sustancias toxicas por no agregar ilegales y altamente peligrosas, lo cual obviamente es de suma gravedad, pues son delitos importantes y esta empresa es muy reconocida, mas que nada a la altura de los infantes de nuestro mundo—el hombre le entrego una carpeta llena de archivos—En estas investigaciones conseguirás todo lo que tu pareja y tu necesitan, espero que los revises con detenimiento y completa objetividad. Tu pareja comparte el mismo nivel que tu, así que esperamos mas que perfección y pulcritud en su trabajo. Mañana tú y el se encontraran en el café alemán que está en el centro de Londres. Creo que el resto ya lo sabes. A las 3, mañana, sin falta. Puedes retirarte—Lily le sonrió y salió del despacho de Rufus Scrimgeour con varias carpetas, de gran peso y tamaño, pero solo había una cuestión rondando su cabeza, ¿Quién sería su pareja?

-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----

Salió de su casa colocándose su abrigo rojizo, mientras sentía la brisa otoñal rozando sus pecosas mejillas. Eran las 3 menos de ese martes del mes de octubre. Decidió aparecerse dos cuadras atrás del sitio donde, su jefe le había indicado, se reuniría con su compañero en la nueva misión que le había asignado. Había pasado casi toda la noche informándose sobre un tal Patrick Hudson. Pero al terminar, fue sumamente forzoso alcanzar el sueño, pues aun se cuestionaba, porque tanto misterio, porque su jefe no había mencionado, siquiera, el nombre de su pareja.

Lily llegó al café mencionado por el sr. Scrimgeour y se dirigió a una mesa que se hallaba al fondo del local, bastante alejada del resto y con luz bastante tenue, en ella se encontraba un hombre moreno y de tez tostada bebiendo una taza de café. Lily llegó hasta la mesa y distraída en sus apuntes, se sentó, sin fijarse bien en el hombre que tenía enfrente. Le saludó cordialmente, y debido a su concentración en su resumen no se percató de la mirada perpleja de su compañero.

-¿Lily?—Oyó que decía en un susurro confuso el hombre que se hallaba junto a ella. Al oír esa voz profunda y aterciopelada, sintió erizarse los vellos en su nuca y se sintió nuevamente vulnerable, cual chiquilla en épocas escolares estando frente al chico popular por el que todas matarían. Si, solo una persona lograba en ella esa exquisita e inquietante sensación. Temerosa, alzó la mirada esmeralda, para encontrarse con esos ojos avellana, esos mismos ojos que la habían mirado con picardía la mayoría de sus años de escuela, esos mismos ojos que la habían mirado con dulzura tantas veces, esos mismos ojos que la habían enamorado y que la hacían sentir como un muñeco inflable.

-James Potter—Contestó ella apesadumbrada, con un nudo en la garganta. Habían pasado ya, cuatro días desde su encuentro en el parque de Abbey Road, y ella había decidido recobrar su fuerza y altivez de siempre, dejando atrás la patética e inmadura postura y su puñetera fragilidad. Además, la prefecta Evans siempre había sido muy orgullosa, pues la Aurora Lily Evans lo era, aún más—Debo suponer que tú serás mi compañero en esta misión ¿no?

-Pues, por lo visto, estas en lo correcto—Respondió el con compostura, aunque se podía divisar sorpresa y algo más en su tono de voz.

-Bien, pues iré a por un café y pondremos manos a la obra. Acá llevo unos apuntes que tome al leer las investigaciones sobre el caso, quizá gustes leerlos—dejó su libreta sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacía la barra, con ese meneo de caderas tan elegante y singular que James conocía tan bien, era el mismo que siempre admiró desde sus años en Hogwarts.

El joven sonrió con pesar, el orgullo de Lily había vuelto, y con lo bien que la conocía, era obvio que esta vez, se las llevaría difíciles.

En la barra una pelirroja suspiró, su jefe si que estaba loco, Lily sabía que con James Potter como compañero la misión se volvería más complicada de lo esperado. Con pesar, oyó como James estornudaba, y sonrió bobaliconamente al recordar el episodio de días atrás, juntando sus labios bajo la lluvia otoñal, la causa del resfriado de ambos jóvenes. Se reprendió a si misma y volvió a la realidad.

-Esta vez si que la tendré difícil—y recobrando su pose altiva tomó su café de la barra y comenzó a dirigirse nuevamente a la mesa donde se hallaba ese joven de cabellos negros, observándola con embelesamiento mal disimulado.

xXx

Y se acabo lo que se daba por hoy ..

Ahora antes que nada doy gracias por los reviews y los respondo

Monse: holaaa mil gracias ) me encanta que te guste.. y pues si, es nostalgia al cien, me hace mucha ilusión… yo quiero uno como James!!.. mira que se haya ido por la razón que se fue (y que no les dire porque soy mala) dios es para comérselo.. mil besos!!

Jana: dios mio, lamento tanto la tardanza, la verdad (y esto va para todo el que lee) es que me han pasado cosas que ni se imaginan.. tengo el capitulo listo hace mas de un mes.. pero nada que lo había podido pasar del manuscrito a la pc. Siii james es un mono ºwº!! m provoca comérmelo a besos… y repito.. pronto sabran porque se fue Jamie… todo a su debido tiempo!... graciaaas!

Marion: gracias mil .. pues noo creeme que no quiero matarte.. si no.. quien leera las historias y me dejara reviews tan lindos como el tuyo?? )… tranquila… que pronto no habrá manera posible de que james se escape… lo tendremos suuumamente pegado al fic… ahora viene el empalague… xDD y bueno.. opino igual que tu… tengo un proyecto de otro fic ya en la época Hogwarts que si me sale tendrá mas chiste.. pero es ke esta es de esas historias de amor y dolor en donde como que el chiste ni con cola!

Besooo!!

Nixi: Gracias, gracias y mil gracias… si, el fic es romantico mas romantico mas romantico.. pero es que con un bombon como james de prota no hay manera de no hacerlo asi… quien me regala un james de cumple??... sii xke la autora hoy esta mas que feliz, pues el miércoles cumple añitos )!... hahahaha comprendo eso… me ha pasado tantas veces ke siento que el chiste me kedo malísimo y provoca tirarme tomatazos a mi misma! Besoooo!!

Blackgirl…: holaaa antes que nada, amo tus fics !!.. ii ps aki esta el nuevo chappee… y mil disculpas, otra vez, por la tardanza que me cargue… debo agregar que entre el monton de cosas que me paso, ps a mi hermanita la mordió un perro en la cara y tuvieron que hacerle una cirugía de urgencias… preocupación por mil… besooo y gracias por el review!

Laura: holaa!! Jeje ame tu post, me recordó muchísimo a mi xDD… pues aquí cumplo, tarde pero seguro, con un nuevo capi para ti y todos los que leen…

Mil gracias por todos su hermosísimos reviews… esta autora hoy se va feliz )

Liig'


End file.
